


If We Don't Come Back From This

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Cooking, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has something to tell Souji in the face of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Don't Come Back From This

"Before we die," Yosuke says, and Souji nods, "I want to let you know something: I like you, partner. A lot."

"Me too."

"I mean it." Souji isn't expecting Yosuke to take his hand but he does, very carefully, face serious. "I don't want to get to heaven and be like, 'Shit, I should have told him before this.'"

"I wouldn't be there?" Souji asks, but it doesn't matter. Yosuke holding his hand matters and he threads their fingers together with the same care and Yosuke lets him.

"You would but it wouldn't be the same. I want to go out with no regrets so… Yeah. I really like you." Yosuke's shoulders slump and he chuckles. "That, heh, that was hard."

"I'm glad you told me." Souji kisses him on the corner of his mouth, which might be too much too fast, but Yosuke only smiles and if they die five minutes from now he doesn't want to have missed his chance.

"Heads up," Yosuke says, straightening, "here they come."

Souji moves their hands under the table where they can't be seen as the girls bring out the meal, all three courses of it.

"It's supposed to be that color," Chie says even before she puts a dish down. "Trust me, I consulted a picture and it totally wasn't faded or water damaged so, yeah, I'm right."

"We make this all the time at the Inn," Yukiko says, and her dish winks at Souji, "but I put my own spin on it and substituted some ingredients to make it special."

Rise sets her plate in front of him with a smile. "Mine is a secret recipe only for Senpai, but I'll let you a hint: the red color isn't from food coloring."

Souji takes a bite. It tastes like happiness.

Also, fire.

He loses the ability to taste anything for a week, even Yosuke's kisses.


End file.
